Even Leaders Cry
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Kai has never cried before, will Rei be able to soften his heart and also win it? ReiKai Yaoi warning


Even Leaders Cry  
  
Blackie: ^_^ I'm going to enjoy this fic so dearly. Rei: Why is that? Blackie: ^_^ I just think it's going to be a complete tear jerker. Kai: *blinks at the title* Blackie: *laughs uneasily* Rei, do the disclaimer. Rei: Blackie nor Goldie own Beyblade. Goldie: *taps Kai on the shoulder* Kai? Hello? Kai: *still staring at the title* Goldie: *sweatdrop* We lost him. Blackie:...  
  
~*~  
  
I am part of the CSI  
  
C-Can't S-Stand I-Idiots  
  
~*~  
  
Clouds of pale grey cover the baby blue sky, clustering together to form as one, it seems like they're almost move-less....like every time you blink they are just an inch closer to another.  
  
But as those clouds form together as one, they rumble a roar of thunder, with that, tears of the heavens start to fall...one by one....then by the dozen...then by the million.  
  
A soul is in the rain, looking up at the sky as the rain fell on his face, cleansing him of his emotions and of his stress, relieving him on this desiccated day. He then looked down, opening his eyes, showing eyes of deep crimson. He shook his head, letting the water of heaven fly from his blue hair slightly, but not doing anything better since more rain was falling upon his head. His clothes was getting soaked, slightly sticking to his slim but muscular build.   
  
He sighed, crossing his arms with a frown, letting the rain make ribbons of water down his porcelain colored skin. Shivering slightly since the rain was cold and was chilling him to the bone. He then knew that standing in the rain was a bad idea, and that the fact he was going to get sick later.   
  
"Kai? What are you doing in this weather?" The boy refrained to his name, turning around to face another boy who was just meters away from him, who was an Asian boy in a white traditional Chinese shirt that had embroidered blue strips that lined up in a neat line down his chest, the shirt was tied with a red scarf that nestled around his slim waist, with the rest of the 'shirt' hung down past his knees. He wore underneath navy blue baggy pants and shirt to keep himself warm. His hair was long, but was tied with a white cloth to look like a cat tail on his head, to complete the look was a red bandana which had an embroidered yin-yang that was tied around his head to move his black bangs from his eyes, almost making it look like he had cat ears. The Chinese boy was holding an umbrella, blinking with golden amber eyes at the other boy, who was getting drenched in the rain.  
  
"None of your business, Rei." The boy named Kai replied, turning about face, with his back in front of Rei's eyes. Kai was wearing a royal purple sleeveless turtleneck muscle shirt that had red straps that tied across his neckline then around the 'sleeve' area and then loose straps hung loosely down to his elbows. He then had matching gloves that stretched up past his elbows, finishing off the look with silver brackets to the wrists. He wore baggy sea-grey pants that had similar red straps that were near the lower thighs and above the knees. His boots seemed to complete his unique look. He turned his head slightly, showing his crimson eyes and also the blue triangles that covered his cheek.   
  
"Well maybe it would be best for you to get out of the rain at least, you're going to catch the pneumonia." Rei pointed out, approaching the other boy slowly. Kai turned his head away from Rei and grunted, "No thanks, I'm fine by myself, thank you."  
  
"Hey, there's no 'I' in team, Kai." Rei putted the umbrella over Kai's head. The Russian turned to him and frowned slightly, "Why are you even bothering, Rei? I said I wanted to be alone."  
  
"And catch a cold in this weather? C'mon, let the rain be more gloomier than you for once." Rei chuckled and nudged Kai in the elbow, which the other boy didn't enjoy. Rei noticed the older boy's uneasiness, "C'mon Kai, lighten up, you're not going to let a little rain ruin your day are you?"  
  
"Everything seems to ruin my day, Rei." Kai said flatly, trying to ignore the other boy's gaze, "I just don't like being happy, it's just ..."  
  
"Not you?"   
  
"Yeah, it's just not me." Kai said quickly, then paused and looked at Rei, "How did you know that?"  
  
"You're easy to read like a book, Kai.....sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes? Where did that one come from? You dictionary of lost words?"  
  
"Don't act like you're so clever."  
  
"What? That's something that is me, I like being someone who always gets the better of another, is that a problem?"  
  
"It is to me."  
  
"Tough luck then."  
  
"Tough luck? Is that the best you can come up with?"  
  
"I can come up with others, but I wouldn't want another person acting like me, now would I?"  
  
"You're afraid I might take over?"  
  
"No, because I'd probably mop the floor with that hair of yours." Kai said smirking. Rei shook his head in disappointment, "You're so competitive in and out of the stadium. "  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You like to think everything is a challenge, can you for once put your sheild down?"  
  
"I don't have anything to hide."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Rei rose an eyebrow, he wasn't that certain. He then asked, "Kai.....have you ever tried to be happy without being so competitive?"  
  
".....Why do you ask the most pathetic questions, Rei?"  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question Kai, that only makes it more and more obvious that you're hiding something!!" Rei accused, narrowing his eyes, trying to look through those crimson eyes. Kai frowned slightly, "There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Oh please Kai, I've had enough of you hiding in the shadows." Rei hissed, Kai looked at Rei, with a slightly amused look on his face, "What do you mean, I'm hiding in the shadows?"  
  
"I mean, I know that you're hiding something."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Kai, you know what I'm talking about." Rei said glaring at the blunette. Kai then crossed his arms, then stared at the rain, not saying anything.  
  
There was an awkward silence that went between the two boys, then Rei piped up, "Kai, have you ever cried before?"  
  
Kai turned to him with a huge frown pasted on his face, "What kind of pathetic question is that, crying is for weaklings, Rei, why, do you cry you big baby?"  
  
Rei was rather hurt in that statement, then he narrowed his eyes, "Then that means you've never cried before....not even one time."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is that? What about when you were a kid, you might've skinned your knee on the pavement or something like that, did you ever cry in that?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei frowned, "Not even one tear?"  
  
"Not even a sniffle."  
  
"So you say you're a solid 'man' right?" Rei asked, trying to confirm from what he had just heard.  
  
Kai nodded, his eyes closed and his arms still crossed. Rei looked at the ground and then looked up, "Why?"  
  
The Russian boy opened his eyes, Rei noticed that they went soft slightly, then Kai turned away, "I was trained to never cry."  
  
Rei frowned, 'Never cry?'  
  
"I was trained by my father......the hard way."  
  
~*Flashback  
  
A five year old Kai walked into the living room, holding a box in his arms, "Mommy, look at what grandpa got me-"  
  
He stood in horror to see his mother on the ground, then he looked up to his father who was holding a bloody knife in his hand. Kai backed away from his father in shock, oblivious to the danger he was in.  
  
"Kai, come over here." his father ordered, grabbing the young boy by the wrist. With that, his father began punching him...again...and again....and again....and again....over and over it seemed like an eternity as every punch, every kick and every yell seemed to break down Kai's soul to the million pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"Don't you dare cry you pathetic excuse for a son, boys that want to be men never cry, it's just a weakness, if I see you cry, you're just like your mother, a weak pathetic worthless cowardly stupid fucking son of a bitch that was ever made. You don't deserve to be born! You don't deserve to have a life!! You're nothing but a punching bag, Kai, you're nothing but something to be used and thrown away!!"  
  
Those words that his father spoke over and over made a mark in Kai...not to the body...but to the very soul....his life was broken.  
  
His life was torn apart.   
  
And not one day did he ever shed a tear.  
  
~*End Flashback  
  
After the Russian told his tale of woe, Rei stood there in shock as Kai looked down to the ground, his fists were curled and his body was twitching madly. He frowned deeply and then whispered, "That's why you never show emotions."  
  
"Why do you say that? I don't have any emotions at all Rei." Kai said, trying to control his anger. Rei sighed, "You have emotions alright....you have anger, you have determination....you have fear."  
  
"Fear?!" Kai snapped, grabbing Rei by the collar and pulling him so they were eye to eye, "What do you think I'm afraid of Rei!? Tell me! What am I afraid of!?"  
  
Rei, who was shocked for a moment, looked to the side and said, "You're afraid to cry."  
  
Kai froze, his mouth was open, but then he shutted it again. The Russian slowly letted Rei go, then turned to the side, "I'm not afraid to cry......I just.....don't know how to...."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know how to cry?" Rei asked quietly, Kai curled his shoulders forward as though sulking, "Well, I've never cried before, I probably did when I was baby, but I just.....forgot after my father abused me."  
  
Rei's back faced Kai as the Asian looked up at the sky, "Everyone can cry, Kai."  
  
"How can you be so sure......that' s just an opinion to you."  
  
"It might be, but to me, I think everyone can cry....because.....when you see the sky raining water......an angel is crying."  
  
Kai blinked, Rei didn't notice so he continued, "Angels are so pure, so sincere and they have happiness to never cry....but when they look down to their loved ones, they find of how much they are not their by their side and they are missing when they are in heaven....so they let their loved ones know that they are watching by their tears from heaven. If even angels can cry, Kai, then you can cry too."  
  
Rei turned his head then turned back with a slight smile, "I think when my passed away loved ones cry....they cry tears of joy....not sadness. Their tears of joy brings hope and luck to us since we are not in happiness yet until we go to heaven."  
  
The Russian stared at Rei, he never thought of crying to be in such form...as in joy? As in happiness? There's no such thing as that?.....Is there? He looked at his shoes, there and now he discovered that what he thought that he knew everything...that there was little that he knew at all.   
  
Rei turned to Kai, then sighed, "There is a way to cry Kai, there is cry for happiness and sorrow and there's a cry for anger and gentleness....there's a crying for everything."  
  
Kai looked at Rei, bewildered, then he frowned slightly, "How exactly are you going to make me cry, Rei? It's impossible."  
  
"Maybe this might help." Rei said, dropping the umbrella and placing his hands on Kai's shoulders, then he said, "Put your sheild down.....the shield that your father made you hide in for so long, open your heart, to the one who stands before you....open your mind.....to a past that's unforgiving, and open your soul to the ones around you."  
  
Kai stood there, then looked down, and letted his eyes flutter shut, letting the rain run through his senses once more. He felt himself being one with the rain and with Rei as the pain slowly faded from his mind, his body and his soul.   
  
"Let your emotions go, Kai, let everything surpass, let only my voice and the sound of the rain soothe your confused mind.....and your mind will guide you through it all."  
  
Kai relaxed, letting only Rei's voice and the soft rain be his only comfort and his shadow...his other self in being and in mind. He felt himself shudder slightly. The hands that were on his shoulders tightened, as he felt weight being wrapped around him.  
  
He then felt something cool, something cool coming out of his eyes he opened them and noticed his vision was slightly blurry, and Rei was slightly hard to see, but he could still see Rei smiling as he held Kai into a soft embrace.  
  
"Now that you know how to cry, let's cry....together."  
  
With that Kai felt his lips being trapped by a tingling sensation, he opened his eyes slightly to see Rei's face very close to his. Kai letted another tear fall as he pulled Rei closer to him, their bodies pressed together keeping themselves warm through the rain as it soaked them to the bone.   
  
But they didn't care, they were too much in the enjoyment of letting go to everything that was done is done. The wind couldn't even break them apart as Rei's umbrella went flying frailly through the wind and rolling away in the distance.  
  
And not only did Kai knew he and Rei would be together forever, but he also knew another thing.  
  
Even Leaders can cry. 


End file.
